


At the Coffee Shop

by kaitlia777



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Coffee Shops, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-29 01:20:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8470198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaitlia777/pseuds/kaitlia777
Summary: Just a bit of quasi Mahealahey fluff





	

“Oh my God, just order,” Stiles groaned, poking Isaac good naturedly in the shoulder. Isaac merely raised a brow at him, causing Stiles to huff.

 

Last week, when Danny had returned from a trip to London, everyone had been surprised to see that he dragged both Jackson and Isaac back with him. Apparently, the two ex-pat werewolves had struck up, what was, in Stiles’s opinion, an unholy friendship and somehow Danny had convinced them to abandon Europe in favor of returning home.

 

Danny and Jackson were seated with Scott and the rest of their friends, while Stiles languished in line behind Isaac. Just because he had been a little late.

 

“I usually drink anything,” Isaac was saying to the barista, who was gazing at him attentively. “I think I’d like something sweet today. Surprise me. My name’s Isaac.”

 

There was a flurry of giggles behind the counter and Stiles slapped a hand over his face. They thought Isaac was flirting...and it probably could seem that way, but Stiles knew the taller boy had even less game than he did.

 

While one barista hopped off to make Isaac’s drink, Stiles happily rattled his order off to another girl. “Venti Iced Cinnamon Dolce Latte, quad espresso, 4 pump sugar and caramel, whole milk, whipped cream on top, thanks,” he said without taking a breath and was pleased to see her mark it all on the cup without a blink. Isaac however was giving him a funny look. “What? It’s my usual order. Of course I know it by heart. Don’t you know your usual.”

 

“My usual is black, 2 sugars,” Isaac told him. “That’s a whole different ballgame than yours.”

 

“Laugh it up, Scarf boy,” Stiles teased as the girl popped up by Isaac.

 

“Grande Caramel Macchiato for Isaac,” she said and he thanked her before heading over to their table. Stiles followed him a minute later.

 

There was a small smile on Isaac’s face as he sipped his drink tentatively. “Oh, that’s good!” he said and Danny chuckled.

 

“What did you get?”

 

“The barista’s phone number from the looks of it,” Lydia said, pointing a manicured nail at the cup and drawing everyone’s gaze...where a name and number was indeed scrawled on the heat wrap, right under Izzak.

 

Wow. Come on. They had to be doing that name thing on purpose. His own cup said Stilts.

 

“Oh,” Isaac said, glancing at the cup and blushing a bright red. “That’s...I wasn’t…I don’t want her to think I’m rude, but....”

 

“She wants to give you something sweet!” Stiles snorted and there were chuckles from around the table.

 

Except for Danny.

 

“Can I see that?” he asked and Isaac quickly handed over the wrap.

 

Rising, Danny walked back to the counter and leaned over to talk to Isaac’s barista, all smiles and winks as he whispered and handed her the wrap. Instead of insulted, she grinned and giggled and turned pink as Danny came back to the table.

 

“Thank you,” Isaac breathed in relief and Danny bumped his shoulder against Isaac’s lightly, which made Isaac grin and nudge him back.

 

Wait…

 

“Oh!” Scott said, blinking and raising a brow. “Really?”

 

“Yeah,” Isaac replied simply, sipping his drink contentedly.

 

“How could you not know?” Jackson asked, making a face. “I can smell them all over each other.”

 

“I try not to smell my friends,” Scott said, just as Liam asked, “Wait, that’s what that is?”

 

“It’s a good smell,” Malia added and grinned, making Kira giggle and Danny and Isaac blush again.

 

And that was how the pack found out Isaac and Danny were dating.


End file.
